Mistakes
by Momoshiro17
Summary: Victoria's past catches up with her, and it ends up costing her the life of one of her closest friends. it was my fault. i let my guard down, and now he's barely alive. god.. how could this happen? character Death. Warrick/OC Greg/ OC


Title: Mistakes

Pairing: Warrick/OC/Greg

summary: Victoria's past catches up with her, and it ends up costing her the life of one of her closest friends. _it was my fault. i let my guard down, and now he's barely alive. god.. how could this happen? _character Death. Warrick/OC Greg/ OC

genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

rating: M

Victoria fiddled with her dress, she hated dresses, but only to make Warrick happy, she wore it. since this night was so important to him.

she scowled as she heard Warrick let out a soft chuckle. "you look fine, Vicky, your gonna end up ripping it if you keep clawing at it."

this would be the time she would stomp on his foot, the tan woman had a firece temper, and surely she wasn't afraid to physically hit a co worker.

they were going to see a movie, Warrick had bought tickets, and he wanted Victoria to come.

trying to convince Grissiom to let her have a night off wasn't too hard, he agreed enough that she deserved a night off, she worked hard.

she felt uneasy, one reason as to why she was so fidgety, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she couldn't shake it off.

"shut up. just remember, we're partners, this is strictly friendly matters."

he laughed slightly, "lighten up will you? im just complimenting you, i think maybe you need a few more days off. you can't tell the difference between work life and your personal life.."

"work is all i know." she mumbled.

"which is exactly why you need to relax, life isn't fun when your so serious."

she sighs. eventually they got into the theatre, and then the movie started.

after the they bailed from the theatre, intead of staying there for the after party seeming as there was no need to. Victoria wanted out of there as soon as physically possible.

Victoria had changed into comfortable clothes, a loose collared long sleeved button up, dirty jeans and converse sneakers.

Both her and Warrick walked through the alley way, her hands in her pockets as they walked back to her car.

they walked in silence, Warrick could tell Victoria was on alert just by her pace. she walked quickly and briskly, as if she was trying to get to her destination quickly.

her breath was shortened by 2 seconds, he could never understand this woman beside him, she was very complexed, rarely showed emotion, she was the exact opposite of Nick.

he watched as she glanced breifly behind her, she let out curse under her breath, and she grabbed his wrist, and walked at a even faster pace.

"Tori? what the hell are you doing? your acting all weird, relax."

"we're being followed. and not in a good way.." she mumbled harshly.

"what do you mean?"

"the guy behind us. i saw him earlier, he was watching us when we were heading to the theatre. i even know who he is. unfortunately." she answered briskly.

"how do you know him?"

"Carlos Vendez. he was a convicted suspect during a case i was involved with back in Miami, i thought he was gonna be in prision for life." she muttered, suddenly her adrenaline kicking into over drive, this man was dangerous, and most likely armed, while they both were unarmed.

"how did he know you were here?"

"im not sure. but most likely he is armed, so on the count of three, start running as fast as you can."

"why? we out number him.." he asked.

"most likely his posse would be with him, hiding in the shadows. that's how they do it. One goes after thier victum, and if they see fit, help out if needed."

"great, of course. so much for a good night, seems like trouble loves you."

she smirks, "im pratically married to trouble.. now... 1... 2.. 3... RUN! I'll meet you at the car! you go that way, most likely they'll follow me! go!" she yelled as she bursts into a sprint. Warrick ran the one way, running as fast as he could.

Victoria could hear at least three sets of foot steps, most likely Carlos was one of them.

she knew there was 5 people including Carlos in his little gang, so that meant either the other two were not there, or they went after Warrick.

she sharply turned, almost running into a dumpster, she took two trash bins and knocked them over to distract her pursuiters.

she continued down the street, if she could get to her car quickly, she might be able to escape from them, she hoped Warrick was almost there.

she thought in her head, what might happen, either, they end up getting shot, or they might have a car chase on thier hands, which could turn ugly, considering that means the state police would get involved.

she heard a gun shot, and she felt a pain in her left shoulder, shit! they had shot her, and the bullet clipped her shoulder, she ignored the seemingly seething pain, and she ran based on only adrenaline.

she was slightly slowed down due to the blood pooring down her arm, she was almost there, just another block, there was another gun shot as she turned, and the bullet graized her stomach, she flinched, but continued running, even if her shirt was becoming soaked in blood. she had to get away, she couldn't let that man catch her.

suddenly she felt a deep inner fear, for the frist time in a very long time she was almost scared to death, she thought she was done with Carlos a long time ago, now her deepest fear is becoming a reality again.

she neared the car, and heard another two gun shots, but this time, it wasn't coming from behind her.

she suddenly grew scared. "Shit!" she shouted and ran faster.

"please be a false alarm, please be a false alarm.." she begged under her breath.

she turned the corner upon where her car was, and just sat there wide eyed. there was no one there, she could see Warrick in the car, with his eyes barely open.

"shit!" she cursed again and ran full speed at the car, she skidded to a stop and yanked the door open, and leaned in turing on the car light.

he had been shot twice, once in the chest, and the other one seemed to have skimmed the side of his head pretty bad.

she yanked him out of the car, and onto the floor, holding him close. "Warrick! come on speak to me! are you alright?"

he coughed out a good bit of blood, trying to speak.

"god.." she muttered taking off her shirt,(she was wearing a black tank underneith) as something to soak up the blood, she held the back of his head and reached in her pants pocket for her phone and shakilingly dialed parametics.

he continued to choke on his own blood, "just hang in there, Warrick, shh. i need you to fight this. the parametics are on the way.."

she held onto him, almost like he was a small child. "i wont leave you. i'm right here..." she muttered choking back the sobs and tears.

"just please. dont leave me just yet..."


End file.
